Homeowners may commonly find clogged drains in their home. This is a result of hairs, lint, debris, and/or food from going down the drains. The present invention features a sink filter device that prevents debris from entering into a drain of a sink, shower, or tub.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.